runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Staff of Power
This role-play is about groups stationed in Burthorpe that are traveling up a mountain to find a legendery staff. So here's the idea: You make characters to either seek the staff for good, or evil purposes. This is sitting here when P-k finishes. And soz again Ugosima. = Rules = *Chapters must be at least 2 paragraphs long. *There can be no more than 4 groups with good or bad intentions. *No group can exceed 30 members. *The only case in which a person may edit someone else's chapter is in the case of a typographical or grammatical error. *British grammar is mandatory, since Jagex is a British company. Here is a link to an American to British English guide, courtesy of Wikipedia. *Chapters must comply with the Wiki Rules. *No one else may use/kill off anyone else's characters at all, with the exception of permission. *No double posting. If you have more to say, add on to your original post. *As of 21:08, 29 October 2007 (UTC), you may add titles to your chapters, but they must abide by Wiki Rules. = Heroes = The Burthorpe Dracomancers 1 Scorpian-Mutant warrior, 1 pyrokinetic mage and 1 Time-Lord archer. 3 Mayaki = Villains = Zantrozian Arbiters 10 Zantrozian troops, 1 Zantrozian Shaman, 1 Zantrozian Commander = Characters = ToaBionicle Chris Grantly # Side:Hero # Home:Taverly # Rank:Warrior Dracomancer Jenifer Smith # Side:Hero # Home:Taverly # Rank:Mage Dracomancer John Dixon # Side:Hero # Home:Yanille/Galifrey # Rank:Archer Dracomancer Evil_Dude Commander Zantroz # Side:Villain # Home:Planet Zantroz # Rank:Zantrozian Commander King Blankothe3rd Blanko # Side:Neutral # Home:GM's Isle. # Rank:King/GameMaster. the Ugozima Eden # Side:Whichever pays her # Home:NA (nomad) # Rank:Bounty Hunter = Story = Prelude They stared at the horizon. They could just make out the peak of the mountain, shining with the energys of the staff. "We will ressurect the dead of Falador. The manouver will not have been in vein!" John said. "The staff is all we need" said Jennifer "Let's go then!" Said Chris To be continued Chapter 1 - The Arbiters Land A spaceship had landed in the midst of Burthorpe forest. The strange, four-wing star cruiser had deployed some strange aliens. The aliens were humanoid, but had a chest and back carapace, with four talons instead of arms. They had no toes, so their feet were flippers. Their faces were more terrifying; a reptilian like head, with a circular mouth, millions of sharp teeth and their tongues had mouths of their own! Enough of their looks, the Zantrozians were on a mission; they must find a powerful staff that will save their home planet, and help to recreate a new Zantrozian Empire. "Designation Gielineor. Situation; no intelligent life sighted. Native language, probably English. The interplanetary police Judoon have stopped chasing us. Commander Zantroz now deploying!" Commander Zantroz was named after his home planet, which is dying. The Zantrozians are a very militaristic race, rivalling their enemies the Sontarans. In fact, the Sontarans nearly killed their home planet. The Zantrozian troops got out some weapons, and started to scale the nearby mountain. "The staff must be recovered at all costs!" Arnie 16:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 2 - Behind it all Today it is 23rd Rucktober, Year 165. My name is John. I am an elite in the Dracomancer Army. I wish to tell you about the events of last week. We were working on rebuilding the base after the Battle of Mistlhain. We were supposed to be working on the pieces by hand, but many of the mages were using magic to cheat. Me, a mage called Jenifer and a new Warrior called Chris were working on the main central hub of the base in a small building in Falador. Jenifer accidently cast a rouge spell that made the hub explode. She teleported us out, but , as we found later, the rest of Falador weren't so lucky. They were permanently frozen in time, trapped. The Gypsy of Varrock did some Magic for us, but said she could not reverse it. She told us of the Staff of Power, a Magical staff that laid on the top of the largest mountain in runescape - Titania. So our bosses told us to head off, with 5 trainees for defence. Today we set off up the mountain, and while i am writing this, Jenifer has set up a fire, and the trainees are setting up the tents. Chris is killing rabbits for our food. I worry, as I have heard a strange noise at the base of the mountain.... Chapter 3 - Encounters of the Monstrous Kind Mt. Titania was a very tall mountain. The Zantrozian Arbiters (or just "the Arbiters" in some systems) couldn't use their speeders, as the mountain was too treacherous. They had a shaman with them, for it is navigating for the team. They expected trouble, and trouble expected them. Some Asgarnian white knights were nearby. They didnt look like humans to the Arbiters. The Commander Zantroz gave order to open fire. The mean looking alien guns were primed, and fired at the knights. The knights were too slow to react. They were blasted out of the sky. Their smoking remains fell down the mountain. The Arbiters climbed up the mountain faster, with their claws dissolving parts of the rocks. Their gunfire and warcries had caused an avalaunche. The Arbiters weren't affected by the falling snow, but others scaling the mountain will be. Arnie 16:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 4 - "a surprise" 24rd Rucktober, Year 165 The expedition has moved. We are currently around 50 feet higher than in my last entry. It is much colder up here, although we are using snow to turn our tents into igloos. we have set fake trails to mislead any folowers, including a cave we "dug". At the end of the cave is a trap, that will explode when it sences motion in it's cavern. We have learnt alot about the old holders of the staff, because of cav drawings we saw when "digging" the cave. oh well. still 9000 feet to go. I need to rest for now... Chapter 5 - The End of the World :This chapter occurs at the same time of the Scorpozi invasion. The Rift in the sky was a sign to the Arbiters. Another alien race has invaed this plane. "We must identify the aliens invading!" barked Commander Zantroz. "This scanning device recognizes them as Scorpozi, from the extinct planet Scarap, formerly in the Mutter's Spiral. Their invasion purposes are to kill all lifeforms on this planet and reclaim as their own" The Arbiters started to reload heir energy weapons. Trouble was to be expected. But could the Scorpozi be after the staff of power? But in a flash of light, some Scorpozi just materialized and started attacking. One blew up, thanks to Commander Zantroz. The Scorpozi stopped attacking, realizing these were "foreigners". Arnie 16:42, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 6 - The Mayaki 26th of Rucktober, 165 Today we were 1/3rd up the mountain. We found more caverns, although this time deeper. Chris wanted to investigate, so we left the trainees guarding the camp and ventured inside. Again, the cave drawings showed strange hunched over figures, surrounded by strange symbols. The caves were in a spiral downwards, and we knew that we were lower than we were before. We eventually came to a large cavern, the size of the Falador Party Room.... Anyway, this cavern was bordered with lit wooden torches, and statuettes of things like hawks and imps. "I'm freaked out by this place! Lets go" Jenifer had said. Chris told her to stop being so babyish. Then, the lights suddenly flared up, and 2 dark eyes peered out from the dark corridor ahead. The figure walked into the cavern. It was one of the beings on the cave drawings! It said, in a deep but strangely quiet voice, " I am the chief of the Mayaki. What buisness do you have here!?!" To Be Continued..... Chapter 7 - Strangers The Scorpozi attacked the Arbiters, wounded one of their warriors. But the Scorpozi suddenly got sucked away. Strange as it was, the Arbiters moved up the mountain. The wounded one headed back towards their ship. 10 weeks later The Arbiters reached a cave, but they were not alone. Humans were in the cave. The Arbiter Shaman used his scanner, and it was revealed they were speaking to an unidentified species. The Arbiters decided to lock and load. Commander Zantroz scouted ahead into the cave, armed to the teeth with energy blasters and plasma grenades. Arnie 16:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 8 - Greetings 26th of Rucktober, 165 The Mayaki was about 4 ft tall, although we did not know it's true hight as it was bending over. It wore a mask, like ones we had seen in the karamajan jungle villages. "We are the Dracomancers, and we seek the Staff of Power!" Said Chris, barging in front of me, "We do not care for scum like you" Ignoring the last sentence and focusing on the one before, the Mayaki said " No! you must not touch the staff!I curses all those who go near it! It's power is too great!" "why should i belev..." "Shut up Chris!," said Jenifer, " Mr. Mayaki, who are you?" Several others almost identical to the cheif walked into the cavern. The cheif cleared his throat and said "We are a goblin people. You may have heard of the Dorgeshuun? Well, we are like them. Exept, they fought for peace! We still fought for war, but against our own comrades. We slayed so many trolls! Anyway..., we were banished onto a random part of Gielendor. We ended up inside this mountain, where we found the staff. We all used it to enhance our bodys, make us war like! But the power was to much, it leaked out of us and took most of our life force with it. We dug these tunnels and set the staff on the top of the mountain. 30 of us died from the cold." "Thats so sad....." Jenifer was like that, always so sym'pathetic'. She explained our story, and then asked whether they would help us or not. "Mmm.... Ok then. I agree! But lets take another method. I sense dangerous warriors coming through the tunnels!" And with that, he dragged the adventurers out of the cavern and used a spell on the roof. The candles and everything else was destroyed, at the same time blocking the way of any oncoming dangers. "That should give us some time" And they set off, up through the tunnels. To be continued..... ( if i don't get keyboard wrist ) Chapter 9 - The Chase Commander Zantroz leapt back, and the cave caved in. The Arbiters activated their force fields, the landslides didn't affect them. Plasma grenades blew up en-masse, creating a new tunnel. The Arbiters also saw foot prints, some human some aint. The Arbiters followed the footprints, as if it were a chase. "I smell humanssssss..." one hissed. "I smell non-humansssss....." another hissed. The Arbiters were back on the surface, nearing the summit of the mountain. But their keen senses sensed one Mayaki. It attacked, only to be blown up. "Species still unidentified!" But 5 Trainee Dracomancers saw this, and started to run up the mountain. The Arbiters starting firing rapidly, all shots on target. "We must summon our ship, and fly to the summit! Humans are so primitive they cannot leave their own planet. We will gain the staff before them, and return to Zantroz in victory!" The ship started to hover towards them, and they got on board. The ship took off. Arnie 16:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 10 - Introducing Eden (da data da!) A woman of orange hair and deep blue eyes sat in the center of Nardah, munching on a peach from her pack. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders to her knees, which bore ragged pants. She wore a maroon shirt of fleece, but, suprisingly, the Nardahanian heat did not affect her. Some of the white robed citizens passed by, treating her like another footloose vagabond. "Ha ha! Ever hear of the hairdresser?" "Where are your nicest clothes? Oh yeah, you are wearing them!" The woman, a certain Eden, suprisingly ignored the Nardaharians as if they didn't exist. Until one really got her angry. "Ha! Bet you've never seen a lick of gold. Here, I'll give you a coin just for pity." Eden jumped up and drew her dragon dagger, dripping with karambwan poison. She held the man by his neck. "I'll have you know that I am the most rich woman in all of the southern Kharidian!" "How much you wanna bet?" said the man, snickering. That was enough. Eden slit his throat, pulled out some runes, and threw them on the ground, teleporting her to Burthorpe. "Ooo," said Eden, "looks like a fight. Better find out what's up; looks like a good profit." She stared at a mountain. Eden Acanan is a bounty hunter. She ran up the moutain. 23:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 10 - Trekking through 27th Rucktober, 165 I knew that the trainees were goners, although I wasn't upset as I had seen much more death and destruction. The caves were progessivly smaller, and by the time we saw a glint of sunlight, we were literally crawling. After we finally squeezed onto the surface, there were many rips in my armour. We came out into a large, round ditch. It seemed to be a camp, with easy access to the inner caves and the surface. "This is where we depart," said the Mayaki cheif ,"Although I do wish to see you again!" They climbed the slope up to the main rocks. When there, they saw a strange ship. Without warning, Chris fired a fire wave at it, and Jenifer followed suit. For they did not know what dangerous things they were taking on. Sacre Bleu! Chapter 11 - The Mothership Assault "Commander, we are under attack! From the primitives!" "Fire at will, soldier. Generating shields. Prime laser cannons. Prepare to launch bastic bullets!" "Commander, bastics are too powerful. We are not against the Daleks!" "I care not. They are trash, just like the Daleks!" The ship started to fire the explosive bastic bullets. Explosions were all around the mountain. Some stray missiles hit Burthorpe, Taverley and Catherby. Some Arbiters controlled auto-turrets on the ship, and started firing plasma rays. Some of the mountain had melted! Arnie 19:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 12 - Back Underground I jumped into the pit, dragging those two dimwits behind me. Jennifer fired a dragon spell into the pit and made an even deeper cavern which was safe from the attacks. While Chris set things up, and Jenifer put up some protective spells, some Mayaki cme through. "The ship has gone." The cheif said. I snarled at chris and shouted, "You Buffoon! What the @?!# did you think you were ?@!?ing doing!?! Are you mad?!?" Suddenly, Chris turned into a ... man with a scorpion body with human legs and arms. He said, in a strange language, "I am the Scorpion King. Bow Before me!" Disclaimer:He's not a Scorpozi Chapter 13 - Victory in Sight The ship had hovered upwards, towards the peak of the mountain. The end is near... and the Arbiters would surely win, right? The ship landed near the peak. The Arbiters deployed, setting up some Zantrozian Snipers. If trouble was to come back, the Snipers would finish them. The Zantrozian Shaman gout out his navigator. "The staff is below where we are standing" Some Arbiter troops fired at the ground, and threw grenades. A new tunnel had been created, leading directly to th staff. The Arbiters climbed down the tunnels. "Who can stop us now?" :I certainly hope a scorpion mutant and a few puny humans don't intervene Arnie 17:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 14 - Making the story last longer Suddenly the Peacekeepers came down on a dragon and knocked the ship back to about 1/2 down the mountain, where their ship was damaged so badly that it could not fly any further. 28th Rucktober, 165 I talked to Chris, and I calmed him down. He morphed back into his human form. "Chris," I said," We could use your power on our trek. But, aside from that, I wish to tell you something, something I have never told anyone else.... what I did before becoming a Dracomancer...." And that ends my section of the trek in Rucktober. Next month to come soon! That should do it! And thanks to Ugozima for permission to use the PeaceKeepers Chapter 15 - Damn the Primitives! Some Arbiters were not on the ship, but most were. No one was killed when the ship crashed, but badly wounded. It was up to Commander Zantroz, his shaman, one troop and 2 snipers to finish the mission. "DAMN THE PRIMITIVES!" The Arbiters opened fire on the dragon, and it flew away. "Once we get the staff, we shall destroy this planet in revenge!" Arnie 09:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 16 - My History 1st of Pentember, 165 I wish to tell you that I am not human. I am in fact an alien, from another planet. I was in an interplanetary army, defending the universe from evil. We were attacked by a certain legion, and my squadren was sent here. On the way we saw the Arbiters entering the system. I knew that there was a battle to come. We set up a small base, and I decided to join the Dracomancers. This was a year before The Battle of Asgarnia. When Seargent Malfoy became my Group Leader, I knew there was something shifty about him. He was being controlled by the Arbiters when he decided to trek us to Yanile. But he was strong enough to wriggle out of their spell. Now they've taken control of the Dracomancer king! They want me here for some reason! But Why? "What is the name of your species?," chris had asked after all that. "The Galifreyans, or the Time Lords." I said. Chapter 17 - The Truth about the Time War The Arbiters were still extending the tunnel, but were stopped in their tracks, by a hooded figure. The Stranger, who witnessed the Scorpozi invasion. "What is the meaning of this?!" screamed Zantroz. "You know who I am. Check your scanners." "You are an impossible being. You died, with the rest of your people." "I ended the war, Commander. How could i die?" "Move, scum. We are here for the staff" "I know where it is, but i cannot let you have it. After rebuilding your home, you will go around, expanding your Empire and destroy billions. Like i did." "If that is so, i will make your species extinct!" "You have lost, Zantroz. Face reality" "We must get an advantage over the Sontarans...." "You have. They are already at war with the Rutans" "They keep cloning themselves. They are cheating scum!" "Oh, but can you live with yourself? You helped the destruction of Gallifrey." "Zantrozians are not subject to emotion! At least the Daleks are dead! We cannot stand their screechings!" "No, they are not dead. The Dalek Emperor fell through time, and rebuilt a Dalek army using human DNA. Then, the Cult of Skaro survived in the Void" The Arbiters screeched. "Do not blaspheme! I destroyed their mothership!" "Don't worry. I took care of the Emperor and his fleet." "Well, Iam afraid we are taking the staff. Stand down and we might conside sparing you. Dont worry, our weapons can make sure you don't regenerate!" The Stranger nodded. He let them pass. The Stranger took off his disguise, and stepped inside a blue box nearby. The Doctor was here, and he let the Arbiters pass. "Hydraxites and Karazahn beneath the planet? Is that possible!" The shaman had picked this strange signal. The planet itself was like a time bomb. Zantroz smiled somehow. If two warring races are hibernated underneath them, what would happen if they awoke? The Arbiters could use the staff to awake them, causing a war which would result in the death of Gielinor. Arnie 15:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 18 - A Powerful Bunch 3rd of Pentember, 165 We dug some more caves today, and we knew we were gettting very high up the mountain, as the air was thin. Along the way, we cam across a prebuilt cavern that contained some ice fiends! Except, they were 2x the size of the Ice mountain ones. They didn't attck us, just came over and started to.... mock us. "Ooo! Look at them! Ugly things! Like a Mayaki's bottom!" "Shut up you" shouted Jenifer. "Ooo! Isn't her voice shrill! She's probably just a teenager!" "I am 36 actualy! Shut Up!" "Ooo! She's old! Her bones are briitle and weak!" "SHUT UP NOW!" She said, and, as she said it, she burst into flames and flew across the cavern, melting the beasts. A Mayaki came in, and said, "Oh great, ones a mutant, ones a time lord and ones a human torch! What a powerful bunch!" This is turning into '''heroes'. '' Chapter 19 - War Freekz! The Zantrozian Scout just witnessed this, and is reporting to the Commander via communications device. "You will not believe what i just heard. One of the puny humans happens to really be a Time Lord. Looks like they are two left. Ones a mutant, and one just set on fire, like a flame grenade. Don't worry, they can't hurt us. Our technology beats theirs. They are pathetic, like those Carrionites who let themselves get banished!" The Commander somehow laughed. "We are War Freekz. We have nothing to fear from a fire fly, a two-hearted monster and a circus freak!" Some icefiends attacked the Arbiters. Seconds later, the icefiends' heads were rolling down the tunnels. Arnie 13:05, 13 December 2007 (UTC) = Other Stuff =